parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains
Silvia Cassani's movie spoofs of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs from Disney. Coming Soon to YouTube in April 24, 2019. 'Cast' Snow White - Luna Girl (PJ Masks) The Evil Queen - The Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010) The Magic Mirror as Itself The Prince - Romeo (PJ Masks) Prince Florian's Horse - Pegasus (Hercules) The Huntsman - Prof. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) The Haunted Forest Monsters as Themselves Forest Animals as Themselves Doc - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Grumpy - Scar (The Lion King) Happy - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) Sleepy - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) Bashful - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Sneezy - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) Dopey - Hans (Frozen) The Vultures as Themselves The Old Hag - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) 'Scenes' Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 1 - Opening Credits/(Prologue) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 2 - The Red Queen's Magic Mirror Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 3 - Luna Girl meets Romeo (I'm Wishing/One Song) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 4 - The Red Queen's Dark Demand Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 5 - In the Woods/Luna Girl Runs Away Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 6 - Luna Girl's Forest Animals (With a Smile and a Song) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 7 - Luna Girl Discovers a Cottage Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 8 - Whistle While You Work Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 9 - Meet the Disney Villains (Heigh Ho) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 10 - Luna Girl Explores Upstairs Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 13 - The Disney Villains Discover Luna Girl Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 14 - Luna Girl Meets The Disney Villains Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 16 - Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Disney Villains' Washing Song) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 17 - Deceived/The Red Queen Disguises Herself Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 18 - The Disney Villains' Yodel Song (The Silly Song) Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 19 - Someday My Boyfriend Will Come Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 20 - Bedtime in the Disney Villains' Cottage Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 21 - The Horned King's Evil Plan Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 22 - The Disney Villains Leave for Work Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 23 - Luna Girl meets The Horned King Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 24 - A Race Against Time Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 25 - Luna Girl's Death and Funeral Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After Luna Girl White and the Seven Disney Villains Part 27 - End Credits 'Trivia' Luna Girl is just a little villain girl. The Disney Villains are different. Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof